What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek: Happily Ever After
Shrek: Happily Ever After is a 2010 American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film and the third and final installment to the Shrek triology, produced by DreamWorks Pictures. It was released on DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment on May 21, 2010. Taking place a year after the events of Shrek 2: Kingdom of Far Far Away, Shrek, yearning for the days when he was feared, makes a deal with a imp named Rumplestiltskin and accidentally wipes out his entire existence. To restore his existence, Shrek has to regain Fiona's love and kiss her before the sun rises, or he will disappear forever. TBD The film received mixed reviews fron critics and positive reviews from audiences, with the videos selling well. Plot Before Shrek and Donkey rescue Princess Fiona in the first film, King Harold and Queen Lillian – desperate to lift their daughter's curse – meet with con artist Rumpelstiltskin, who wishes to become King of Far Far Away in exchange for helping them. But before the deal is signed, Harold and Lillian learn that Fiona has been rescued. Rumpelstiltskin is then shown to have become washed up as a result and subsequently bitter towards Shrek for inadvertently ruining his plans. In the present, Shrek has steadily grown tired of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to yearn for the days when he felt like a "real ogre". He takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday. Shrek gets annoyed when the three little pigs eat the kids' cake along with most of the other party food. A boy named Butterpants (who is said to be a "big fan" of Shrek) demands that Shrek roar. After he lets out a frustrated roar the entire crowd cheers, reinforcing his belief that no one considers him to be a true ogre. This coupled with the fact that the birthday cakes were decorated with a "cute" Ogre named "Sprinkles" finally makes Shrek lose his temper and smashes the new birthday cake in front of everyone, then walks out in anger. He and Fiona argue outside about his reaction which ends with Shrek rashly agreeing that he was happier before he'd rescued her. After storming off, Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel, who had observed Shrek's angry outburst with Fiona, seizes his chance. He follows Shrek and arranges what appears to be an accident where he is trapped under his carriage. Shrek helps him and Rumpel being "grateful", gives Shrek a ride and a meal. When Shrek voices his frustrations, Rumpel offers to give Shrek a day to live like a real ogre in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased. Shrek signs the contract and appears in a reality where he is still feared by villagers. He takes the opportunity to cause some light hearted mischief until he finds wanted posters for the ogress Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpelstiltskin, now the King of Far Far Away and possibly Emperor of a good deal more, which has become derelict and run down. Rumpelstiltskin uses ogres (and the Big Bad Wolf who was sleeping in Shrek's house in the original film) for slavery. Upon inquiry, Rumpelstiltskin reveals that the day he erased was the day that Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona, never met Donkey, and consequently Rumpelstiltskin was able to get Harold and Lillian to sign their kingdom away, then cause them to disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will fade from existence. Shrek escapes Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a loophole: the contract will be nullified if Shrek and Fiona share true love's kiss. Shrek and Donkey first travel to the castle. Shrek runs to the bridge, Donkey says to Shrek that it's the dragon keep but when he is running some parts of the bridge break off and Donkey almost falls off the bridge Fiona was kept, and he finds the place deserted and the lava from the crater under the castle has been drained. They soon encounter a band of ogres who are resisting Rumpelstiltskin. The ogres are led by Fiona, who is still cursed after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, and keeps a talking owl as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpelstiltskin. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpelstiltskin's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to like Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Shrek is discouraged, but the owl encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by an Pied Piper hired by Rumpelstiltskin to capture Shrek, though Shrek and Fiona managed to escape with the intervention of the owl and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona to kiss him, saying it will fix everything, but because Fiona does not truly love him it is ineffective. Upon hearing that Rumpelstiltskin is offering anything desired by the one who captures Shrek, Shrek surrenders himself in exchange for "all ogres" being released. Fiona remains in custody because, as Rumpelstiltskin points out, she is not "all ogre" (only by night, not by day). Shrek and Fiona are to be fed to Dragon, but Donkey, the owl and the ogres raid Rumpelstiltskin's castle, allowing Shrek and Fiona to both subdue Dragon and capture Rumpelstiltskin. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence. But Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses him just before he disappears, thereby voiding the contract and restoring the world to just before Shrek originally lashed out at everyone. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has, truly living happily ever after. Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Danny DeVito as the Owl * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * John Cleese as King Harold * Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin * Jon Hamm as Brogan the Ogre * Jane Lynch as Gretched the Ogre * Craig Robinson as Cookie the Ogre * Lake Bell as Patrol Witch, Wagon Witch No. 2 * Kathy Griffin as Dancing Witch and Wagon Witch No. 1 * Mary Kay Place as Guard Witch * Kristen Schaal as Pumpkin Witch, Palace Witch * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf * Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs * Chris Miller as Magic Mirror, Geppetto * Meredith Vieira as Broomsy Witch * Jeremy Steig as Pied Piper * Mike Mitchell as Witch Guard No. 2 and Butterpants * Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants' dad Production Following the commercal success of the direct-to-video film Shrek 2: Kingdom of Far Far Away, a third Shrek film was announced in May 2005 by Jeffrey Katzenberg: "are going to reveal other unanswered questions and, finally, in the last chapter, we will understand how Shrek came to be in that swamp, when we meet him in the first movie." The film was developed under the title of Shrek 3, but later it had been retitled to Shrek the Third, and finally Shrek: Hapilly Ever After. The attempt of sequel's story would've be followed about Shrek's children, now 7-years-old, wanting to live adventures just like their father did, deciding to search Fiona's underachieving, 16-year-old cousin Artie to reign Far Far Away after King Harold's death, but they are chased by the infamous Captain Hook, who plans to become king himself, but that plot was also scrapped due to story problems, with the original plot being used for Hail Arthur instead. TBD. Also during the same time, Katzenberg said that DreamWorks was not planning another Shrek film despite the previous film's commercial success. In 2007, TBD announced a third and final film to the series. The story team at DreamWorks had various difficult attempts fit the story for the film until 2008, where screenwriters Josh Klausner and Darren Lemke suggested a story where Shrek meets Rumpelstiltskin, the villain from the Brothers Grimm's story of the same name. TBD Soundtrack Release Reception Critical response Video game Quotes TBD ---- :Shrek: Stop! Where are you going? :Fiona: To save my friends. :Shrek: How, by getting yourself killed? :Fiona: If that's what it takes. :Shrek: Mr. Owl, say something. :Fiona: My Owl? :Owl: L-let me explain. :Fiona: So that's how you knew so much about me! :Shrek: Fiona, wait! (blocks her path as they're up to the bridge) Kiss me! :Fiona: What? :Shrek: It's the only way to save your friends! :Fiona: (pushes Shrek to the side, annoyed) Get out of my way! :Shrek: You used to believe that a single kiss could solve everything! turns around and reluctantly kisses him. However, when they're done kissing, nothing happens, to Shrek's confusion I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense! True love's kiss was supposed to fix everything! :Fiona: Yeah. You know what? That's what they told me too. True love didn't get me out of that tower. I did! I saved myself! Don't you get it? It's all just a big fairy tale! :Shrek: Fiona, don't say that! It does exist! Besides, you're an ogre. :Fiona: Then how would you know? Did you grow up locked away in a dragon's keep? Did you live all alone in a miserable tower? Did you cry yourself to sleep every night waiting for a true love that never came?! :Shrek: But… but... I'm your true love. :Fiona: Then where were you when I needed you? turns around and leaves, proceeding to rescue other ogres :Donkey: (to Shrek) Maybe you kissed her... wrong? :Shrek: (sadly) No. The kiss didn't work... because Fiona doesn't love me. ----